An augmented reality device is a device that generates a field of view (FOV) of a real-world environment in which computer-generated elements, such as graphics, sound, smell, and/or haptic feedback are added to create a partial real-world reality and a partial virtual reality. The augmented reality is a direct or indirect view of the real-world environment augmented or supplemented with the computer-generated elements. A FOV within an augmented reality environment frequently includes a large variety and number of real-world and virtual items. Moreover, the FOV is frequently limited, requiring a user to move their head or body to view or locate items outside the FOV. Navigating through this augmented reality utilizing only the limited FOV may be cumbersome and time consuming for users in an expansive/complex environment, such as where the FOV includes large numbers of informational items, layers of informational items, and/or multiple different types of informational items.